


An Old Friend

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: Kithri Amrou, a halfling swashbuckler rogue, returns to her hometown of Goldthorn with her adventuring party. There, she comes across her old friend, Askin, the two use the time to catch up.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about one of my D&D characters and an NPC in the campaign who was an old friend of hers.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Kithri Amrou roamed darkening side-streets and back-alleys as night fell across Goldthorn. She hadn’t visited her hometown in over a year, but very little had changed, just your average port city with your average fare. At three feet two inches tall, the city towered above the halfling’s head, but it was something she was used to. She was visiting Goldthorn with her adventuring party, but her party mates were back at the inn, unwinding after a long day riding to the city. They were a motley crew: Kriiv, a dragonborn paladin; Sindri, a rock gnome cleric; and her partner, Ishmael, a warlock who made a pact with Titania, the Queen of the Fey. 

Even after all this time she still remembered the paths she had taken through the city during her black-market days. But it appeared that her old profession had started to wane in her absence, she hadn’t seen any of her old contacts yet. Kithri sighed, straightening her ponytail before continuing on to the last place she could think of to check, if he wasn’t there she wasn’t going to find him. She stepped up to the door of the darkened building and rapped on the door, tapping out a code with her small knuckles. There was a series of clicks, the sound of multiple locks disengaging, and the door creaked open.

“Kithri? What are you doing here?” The door opened fully, revealing a slender Tiefling with rust colored skin, solid blue eyes, and a pair of curved horns sprouting from his head.

“I’m in town with my party, can I come in?” Her old friend stepped back, allowing her to enter the familiar old house. Askin closed the door behind her, locking it. The moment he turned back, the little halfling bearhugged him around the middle, “It’s so good to see you, Askin.”

“It certainly is.” He returned the hug briefly, before shepherding Kithri into a side room. She bounced into a familiar chair, nestling back. 

“Got anything to drink?” Kithri asked glancing at a few bottles on a nearby table. Askin chuckled, Kithri always had liked her booze. He poured out two glasses of sherry, depositing one into Kithri’s tiny hands before settling into his own chair.

“Are you just here to catch up, or is there more to you being here?” He sipped his drink as the halfling paused in the middle of her own sip.

“I just wanted to see you again, that’s all. We were partners for three years, and you’re one of the only friends I’ve ever had.” She looked at the sherry briefly before downing the rest. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course. Life’s a lot less exiting when you’re not around.” Kithri smiled.

“I do tend to liven up the party.” She gave him another look, one he hadn’t seen before. “Do you think of me?”

“Like I said, life’s not the same without you.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She leapt down from the chair, crossing to where Askin sat. “Do you ‘think’ of me?” In one quick movement she sprang into his lap. Askin didn’t know how to respond, was she asking him what he thought she was? She straddled him lap, giving the Tiefling a meaningful look.

“Yes… I do think about you Kithri.” She smiled, grinding against his crotch. Askin groaned, one hand grabbed Kithri’s waist, but her didn’t stop her, instead he ground back. The tiny woman gasped and looked into his eyes, lust clouding her own. He leaned down, catching her lips. Kithri kissed him back as she continued grinding. Suddenly she pulled back. Without a word she slid from Askin’s lap, she started to shed her clothes, revealing her small, toned, athletic body. She had the body of a gymnast or acrobat, with slight curves and small, perky, breasts. Askin undid his pants, pulling them off, Kithri’s stimulation had already gotten him hard. Kithri looked greedily at him as she dropped her last piece of clothing to the ground.

“You have no idea, how long I’ve wanted this.” She grabbed his cock with both hands and began pumping it slowly. Askin groaned again, as Kithri licked his head, before cramming his cock into her tiny mouth, she took half his length and started to blow him. She let go of his shaft, running her hands between her legs and rubbing herself. After a minute, Kithri pulled off, she climbed back into Askin’s lap. “Like what you see?” She asked, holding open her wet slit, Askin responded by pushing her against the arm of the chair.

He leaned down, running his tongue up her tight core. Kithri moaned as he continued licking her slit, but she gently pushed him back. She pulled herself back into his lap, positioning herself over his twitching cock. She lined herself up and sank down onto his length, both groaned as Askin’s cock stretched her tight, tiny sex. Askin gripped her hips, thrusting up into her as far as he could, Kithri cried out in pleasure, this wasn’t her first time taking someone as big as Askin. She had only ever been attracted to the ‘larger races’, and all of her sexual partners had been human sized. Kithri began to bounce in his lap, sliding up and down his cock exuberantly.

Askin had been with a several women, but none of them had been anywhere near as tight as Kithri. He pulled Kithri off his length, she looked at him, disappointed. But her lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs to his room. He tossed the tiny woman onto the bed, she eagerly spread her legs for him. Askin positioned himself above her, thrusting in again. He gripped her hips as he took control, thrusting repeatedly into Kithri, who moaned loudly. She was so small beneath him, but her tiny fingers gripping his sides were like steel claws, little nails drawing blood. But the pain didn’t matter, Askin was in heaven, and based on her moans, so was Kithri. The tiny halfling was shaking, she was so close to her release, and so was he. 

“Kithri… I’m close.” 

“Inside.” He redoubled his efforts, his forceful thrusts pushing Kithri over the edge. The tiny halfling let out a high-pitched moan as she came, her already tight sex tightening further and spasming around him. He gasped, coming inside Kithri’s clenching pussy. Kithri sighed as Askin pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Both were panting, exhausted, but Kithri pulled herself to Askin’s side, he was still hard. She started to lick the cum and juices from his length, Askin groan as she stimulated his oversensitive cock. Once she had him cleaned she started to blow him again, a surge of energy rushing through her sore, tired, body. Askin slid a hand up, resting it, tiredly, on Kithri’s head. He felt her almost purr around his cock as she continued. She deepthroated him, still only getting about half his length into her throat. 

It didn’t take Kithri long to make Askin cum again. The Tiefling slumped back, gasping as Kithri pulled off his cock and swallowed. She pulled herself up and flopped down on Askin’s chest. The Tiefling draped a rust colored arm across Kithri’s tiny frame. She looked up at him, questioningly.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“What about your party?”

“Their used to me running off during down time, so long as I send them a message telling them I’m all right they won’t worry. Besides, my party’s only going to be in town for a few days, and I don’t want to waste any of it.” She hugged Askin’s chest.

“You can stay here if you want.” Kithri smiled, she finally had the opportunity to find out just what her and Askin’s relationship was, and she wasn’t about to let that slip by.

The End


End file.
